billet-doux
by aranea-hi-ghwind
Summary: What had started out as sending passive-aggressive notes slowly blossoms into something a little bit more like exchanging love letters.
1. Note 1

**I have had really bad writer's block and I did this as a free write but it spiraled out of control and now I have this whole slew of letters that are just sitting around. (It's not like anyone is tired of me writing Lightis fluff, though, right?)**

* * *

Sergeant Lightning Farron:

It has come to my attention that although you think I'm a "spoiled, pompous brat" you are still willing to serve the Lucis government as a Cocoon Military Liaison. Due to these somewhat (as you put it) "unfortunate circumstances" that would require us to be within each other's presences, I would like to offer a treaty of peace. As Crown Prince of Lucis, it is my duty to treat **all** of my allies with the same respect and since we are to be working with one another to come to an agreement between countries, I would formally extend my hand as a gesture of peace.

Please do not take this offer as a trick to get you to lower your defenses or make you feel like the villain in the situation. As it seems, we are both at fault for the recent transgressions. I would hope to carry out these meetings with as much tact and understanding as possible.

Signed,

Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum


	2. Note 2

Prince Noctis,

It has come to _my_ attention that you assume for me to forgive and forget the so-called "transgressions" that have occurred between us. The truth of the matter is that I am not so easily convinced by pretty words and flashy calligraphy. For you to assume that I would back down from a challenge such as kicking your ass off the high horse you so proudly sit upon, you would be sadly mistaken. As it seems, you have insulted my integrity and my work ethic and should you ever do such a thing again, I will personally see to it that you will not be able to speak again.

Sergeant Farron

* * *

 **I imagine whatever it was that Noctis did, he severely regrets it.**


	3. Note 3

Sergeant Farron,

I can see how a woman such as yourself would misconstrue what I had meant upon our first meeting. When I was surprised that you were a woman, it was not that I was questioning your abilities to perform, I was simply surprised that a woman had been considered for the position. It is not common that women in Lucis have such open involvement in military matters. So you see, it was merely a cultural barrier that started us out on the wrong footing and I hope we can move past that.

On another matter, I was not able to talk on it in at the meeting today, but would it kill you to smile?

Signed,

NLC


	4. Note 4

Prince Noctis,

 _A woman such as myself?_ I'm going to forget that you even started it off like that, as much as I don't wish to, and continue on. There seems to be a misunderstanding as to what I mean by  "I don't care what your letters say, I still loathe you". Should I spell it out for you the next time we meet face to face? I am here to do my job and I would appreciate that you would not send me anymore of these notes.

Sergeant Farron

Would it kill you to stay awake during these meetings?


	5. Note 5

Sergeant Farron,

If you have a problem with the notes, you can stop replying, but I will continue to write them.

NLC

P.S. I wasn't sleeping. I was closing my eyes because I need to visualize the words.


	6. Note 6

Sergeant Farron,

Your lack of response leads me to believe that you've surrendered and have lost this war. Personally, I would never gloat to my opponent because I was not raised to be like that, but since we are being—what did you say today? _honest about each other's shortcomings_ , I would like to say it feels good to beat you at something! (I wasn't giving my all during our sparring match yesterday, and I let you win.)

NLC


	7. Note 7

Sergeant Farron,

You were very impressive during the council meeting today. I don't think I've ever seen that many people turn purple out of unbridled anger. I must say that it was the best thing I've ever seen in one of those stupid meetings.

Remind me to never make you mad again.

NLC


	8. Note 8

Sergeant Farron,

The council _misses_ the heat you usually bring to the meetings. I mean that sarcastically. They didn't miss you, but I did. I MEAN NOT THAT I MISS YOU PERSONALLY, I just mean that I miss **your presence** in the meetings. I mean, I miss your _**fresh perspective on matters of Cocoon.**_ This isn't the best note I've written, I'm sorry.

My wet nurse used to give me honey and peppermint tea when I was sick and I thought you might like some as well. I hope that you recover from your cold soon and rejoin these meetings because I haven't been able to stand them.

Honestly, you would think that people would get tired about talking about the same old problems all the time.

Apparently not.

Noctis L. Caelum


	9. Note 9

Prince Noctis,

I appreciate the tea and honey. It really isn't all that serious that you needed to send a **doctor** along with them. It's just a head cold that I'll get over soon enough.

I'm sure those old idiots talk so much because they love the sound of their own voices. It amazes me that they haven't just kicked me out of this place entirely.

Lightning Farron


	10. Note 10

Sergeant Farron,

Today, the council finished drafting up the final contract of agreement that Cocoon and Lucis would base their weapons trade on. As it seems, the only thing left for you to do here is to sign off as the liaison and wait for an officiant of Cocoon to stamp approval. Which means you will be leaving Lucis soon.

As it is, I know that while your stay in Lucis was for business alone, I would hate that the only sights you were able to see here were just the insides of the citadel and castle.

So, I would like to ask if you would want to see the city. I would accompany you myself unless you don't want that but I also don't mind it. I mean, if you want to that is. Alright, goodbye then.

Noctis L. Caelum

P.S. How are you feeling? Did the tea help at all?


	11. Note 11

Prince Noctis,

I'm getting better. The tea helped more than I thought so thank you for that. As for the contract signing, I will see to it that I look over the draft before signing it. I think it would be best considering who the officiant that Cocoon is sending turned out to be. (I was recently informed that it is a _Mr. Snow Villiers_. A horrible choice on the government of Cocoon, but who am I to judge at this point. They sent a soldier to talk about trade.)

As for the sight-seeing offer, _are you sure you want to drag a sick person around Insomnia?_

Lightning Farron


	12. Note 12

Miss Lightning Farron,

I take it you are accepting my offer, then? (And I would be happy to drag a sick liaison around Insomnia.)

 _ **Just name the day.**_

Noctis L. Caelum


	13. Note 13

Prince Noctis,

Friday. 8:00 a.m.

 **If you get sick, it's not my fault.**

Lightning Farron


	14. Note 14

Miss Lightning Farron,

Firstly, I'm sorry I indirectly insinuated that you were pretty despite being a soldier. It was on no way an insult that because you are a soldier, you can't be pretty. I feel like an idiot even writing this because I apologized so many times yesterday. I just want to say that I'm usually a lot cooler than I was.

Secondly, on the matter of fighting over the bill, I cannot fathom making anyone like you pay for dinner. (Not that there is anyone like you, Miss Farron.) If I offended you in this matter, it is simply because I could not have a guest and a friend (Is it safe to assume that we are at least friends?) pay for anything when I made the offer in the first place. It was not meant to be seen as as an insult on your person.

Finally, I would like to say that last night was the most fun I've had in a long time and it was nice to see you again after so long. You looked quite nice with a bright red nose. I sent some better tissues to your room. (Although, I do have a concerning cough, but it's probably all in my head.)

Maybe we could do this again sometime?

Or not.

I mean, I WANT to go out with you again!

I mean, not that it was a date!

Okay, I'm going to stop. Sorry.

Noctis


	15. Letter 1

Noctis,

You really have to stop sending things to my room. I appreciate that you sent "some" tissues to my room, but clearly our definitions of "some" are very different. When I mean "some", I send one or two (maybe three) boxes, but you sent up fifteen boxes. I'm just battling a runny nose, not influenza.

I'll probably be well enough to sign off on the documents tomorrow. Snow should be arriving sometime within the week and I'll be able to get out of your "oh-so-perfect hair".

Maybe we could do this again sometime, Caelum.

 _ **Just name the day.**_

Lightning Farron


	16. Note 15

Miss Lightning Farron,

It has been quite boring since you left Insomnia. I hope this reaches you in good health. I'm sure you've all but forgotten your relatively short stay in Lucis as it was a few months ago, but I am a little embarrassed to say that I haven't.

Hopefully, the next time you decide you want to get away, you would take me up on that last offer.

Noctis Lucis Caelum


	17. Note 16

Noctis,

You understand that we live in a day and age where we have cellphones, right? You could just as easily pick up the phone and call my office, but if you want to keep it old school, I can certainly admire the charm in old-fashioned letter writing. As it seems, I'm free next week.

(Commander keeps telling me I need to take time off, but who else is going to keep this place running like a well-oiled machine?)

Seriously, you really want to keep writing letters? I could have emailed you this response.

Lightning Farron


	18. Note 17

Miss Lightning Farron,

I have been thinking about you since you left and I think my problem is that when you leave, you take something from me every time. I was thinking I could visit Bodhum. I've never seen the beach and I need to do something fun. Prompto keeps telling me that I should visit you.

(I think letter writing is a lost art. Call me pretentious. I think it's cool.)

Noctis


	19. Note 18

Noctis,

Are you accusing me of stealing something from your castle? Even if I had, I'm sure you'd never notice anyways, _Mr. Fifteen Tissue Boxes._

If you happen to visit Bodhum, I'll be forced to take you out for drink at Lebreau's, and I won't have you paying for the tab either.

So don't even think about it, Caelum.

Lightning

P.S. Cool, huh? That's not the word I would use. _Tedious._ Writing letters is tedious, Prince Noctis.


	20. Letter 2

Miss Lightning Farron,

Are you saying you could steal something from under my nose? Is that a threat or a challenge? If so, I'm pretty sure I could walk right out of _your_ house with something you keep well-guarded and you'd never even know.

I think visiting Bodhum sounds overdue, now.

Tedious? Said the woman who nit picked my every move while we were sparring. Tedious should be your middle name, Lightning. If it really was as "tedious" as you say it is, _why_ haven't you emailed a response instead? No one is stopping you, you know?

I look forward to seeing you again. I think I miss the color of your hair most.

Noctis

P.S. Don't respond with email. :(


	21. Letter 3

Noctis,

I almost sent this as a text just to spite you. You're lucky my sister, Serah, has a soft spot for the "poetic" and "romantic". She gushes every time I get one of your letters in the mail. I think she may be in love with you. Think you could steal her away from her dumb oaf of a fiancé? It was save me the trouble of having to be called "Sis" for the rest of my life.

Speaking of which, Serah asked me to invite you to the wedding. I told her to send you an invitation in the mail (since you so clearly love getting mail like you live in the Stone Age) but she had already sent out the invitations.

It would be the first Saturday of next month. I don't suppose a busy Prince could make time for that, but if you are free, Serah ordered extra place settings. Please don't feel obligated to come if you are busy, I'm just letting you know.

Seriously, you don't have to come if you can't.

Also, how dare you think I wouldn't notice you stealing from me! You could barely get away from me side swiping your ass onto the floor, _Your Highness._ (You really need to widen your stance.)

Lightning

P.S. I'm not joking about you saving her from her fiancé. You know him. It's Snow Villiers.


	22. Letter 4

Miss Lightning Farron,

Please tell Serah that I would gladly attend her wedding. Would it, at all possible, be a problem if I had brought a plus one? I know it probably isn't my place but it would be weird if I showed up alone.

I won't to bring a whole gang of guards to her wedding; I'm sure she doesn't want some stupid prince stealing her thunder on her big day.

So, she's marrying Snow, huh? I would never have guessed but not that you mention it, I think he did mention something about it once before. He talked a lot, so I'm not really sure. He seemed nice enough, though. He loves her. A lot.

I would love to save Miss Farron, but I don't think she needs nor wants to be saved.

Noctis


	23. Letter 5

Noctis,

Serah practically cried when she heard that you would come along. Lucky for you, she planned that you might want to bring a date, so it isn't a problem. She is dying to tell her coworkers but I told her to keep it under wraps. I would murder someone if her wedding was ruined because you attract paparazzi.

Also, what poor noblewoman did you bribe to bring to someone's wedding? I can't imagine you charmed anyone with your "silver tongue" or "suave moves". She's doing her part to keep her invitation quiet if she is a noblewoman.

Anyways, I guess I'll be seeing you soon then, Noctis. I look forward to drinking the Crown Prince under the table.

Lightning

P.S. I hope you dance better than you fight, Noctis.


	24. Letter 6

Miss Lightning Farron,

I think you might be mistaken. I'm not bringing a date. I'm bringing Prompto. He wouldn't stop begging me to go, I thought I said it was him in the last letter but I guess I didn't.

If I brought someone from court all they would do is talk my ear off. Prompto is just the best option considering he doesn't "technically" have a job to do in the castle.

Are you saying I don't know how to hold my liquor?

Noctis

P.S. I hope your dancing is better than your politics, Miss Farron.


	25. Thank You!

Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum,

Thank you so much for attending the wedding! I don't know how Snow and I could possibly thank you anymore than we already have for offering to pay for our honeymoon. Really you didn't need to do anything like that. Showing up was all you needed to do; I know Lightning was really excited you were coming without a real date. She hates to admit it, too, but, she practically waits for the mail to arrive.

Oh! And could you please give Prompto his thank you card? We didn't have his mailing address but Snow is in love with the juicer he gave us. (We sent the card to this same address.)

You were really very sweet for attending despite how busy you probably are and it means the world to us. I hope one day you'll invite me to your wedding, Prince Noctis.

Thank you again,

 _ **Snow and Serah Villiers**_

P.S. Lightning has been acting a little weird lately, but I'm sure if you wrote her she would perk right up.


	26. Draft 1-3

_Light_

* * *

Miss Lightning Farron,

I am a royal asshole. I should never have kissed you. AH! Not that kissing you was bad, actually it was nice! _This is awful_

* * *

 **Lightning,**

You probably hate me. _I don't know maybe you don't._ I want to apologize for what happened at the wedding, it turned out a lot better in my head. I mean, _I don't regret it!_ At all. I just feel like it ruined whatever friendship we had before.

It's just that I'm not very good at saying what I feel. I mean that I'm no good at these sorts of things. _This is really painful to write actually._ **Not that writing to you is painful!**

 _This letter sucks...I'M AN IDIOT I'M STUPID !_

Signed

 **AN IDIOT**


	27. Love Letter 1

Lightning,

I figure you would probably want nothing to do with me anymore. It's been an entire month since I last saw you and every minute has been agonizing. I'm assuming if you're reading this then you have at least a bit of curiosity invested in my feelings toward you so I'll just get right to it. Lightning Farron, you have enchanted me. I know that sounds stupid and cheesy but it's true.

I can't think straight when I'm around you; I can't think about anything else when I'm not.

I love that when I look at you my heart speeds up like it recognizes you before I do. It hurts to be near you, like I'm gonna throw up and die. _That was romantic, wasn't it?_ I just mean that being around you messes with me, makes me feel like I'm going to explode. It's hard to describe and it really sounds like I'm probably insulting you again. _Sorry._

My favorite thing about you is that little crinkle next to your eyes right before you smile. I love the curve of your lips and how they felt against mine. Please tell me I'm not weirding you out. Gladio told me girls like compliments. But you're not like any girl I've ever met so I'm probably making a complete idiot of myself and I keep writing and I sound stupid. **Okay!** This is  not my strong suit.

I told you once that you stole something from me. I won't ask for it back. You can have it willingly for I would not want anyone else to have my heart.

Yours Anyways,

Noctis Lucis Caelum

P. S. - I didn't have anything interesting to put in the post script, but I felt like I need to keep writing. I also attached a picture I drew of a cat.


	28. Return to Sender

**Return to Sender:**

* * *

 **Attached Note:**

 _This is the sweetest thing I've ever read! Who knew guys like you still existed? Wahhhh, where's my Prince Charming?! ;^;_

 _-R_

 _ **Attached Note:**_

 _We didn't mean to read it. "R" opened it first, curiousity took over. I'm so, so, so sorry… (You should send her flowers, too)_

 _-Y_

 _ **Attached Note:**_

 _Her apartment is **331** not 313. _

_-P (Quit being so nervous. You sound like a teenager.)_

* * *

 **brownie points if you get the reference.**


End file.
